


I’m going to bite your heart (and run away like a cat)

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're In Their Mid-20s In This Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes it gets a bit too much for him to take and he'd be upset and he'd say things, but it only takes him one pull at the hem of his shirt and his pants and he's already forgiven.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	I’m going to bite your heart (and run away like a cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [（授权翻译）咬一口你的心然后逃走，就像猫咪一样](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972215) by [miowhysoserious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious)



> Title stolen off a song.

Shosei is a spoiled brat who wants to be carried around in a pedestal, Sukai had concluded. It's not like it's a surprise to him or something. Shosei had always walked with his head held up high, being the confident best version of himself that he is. Sukai had come to accept that since day one. Like how he had also come to accept that Shosei can get a little too whiny at times, and demands a bit too much of everything. Sometimes it gets a bit too much for him to take and he'd be upset and he'd say things, but it only takes him one pull at the hem of his shirt and his pants and he's already forgiven. Today is definitely not an exception. 

Sukai's out, doing business as usual. His family is somewhat of a regal status, and he is there to entertain the others, engage with them in little talks and all that. People he just met will praise him, tell him how he has grown up well as if they had seen him actually progress and he'd just nod and smile, give them his thanks and maybe talk no more than five sentences about it but he gives nothing much more than that. Being born in an influential family, he has learned the hard way that it’s better or people to know less about you. He is bare only to his family, and to one more person, but that's literal. Said person keeps on texting him like a madman, maybe because he's been ignoring his phone for hours now. He's tired due to  _ extra curricular activities _ that happened the night before and he had to leave early. He slept on the way here and his phone has been beeping ever since.  _ Shosei.  _ He sighs in his head. 

The day runs by quickly like an abandoned running tap and by the end of the day his body is almost half begging to sleep. There is only so much that a man can do. He's inside the car when he remembers his phone and he fumbles for it, only to be slapped by almost a hundred texts and tons of missed calls from the same person. 

_ what do you want,  _ he finally shoots him a text after scrolling through all the texts Shosei sent him. It was mostly all complaints and whines and random things.

_ finally, the mighty kinjo sukai replies.  _

_ i thought you have abandoned me for some girl.  _

_ i'm sad.  _

_ you left without telling me where you'd go _ , he can hear Shosei as he reads the text, using that whiny tone he oh so have been using on him for quite some time. 

_ i told you last night i have stuff to do today, were you not listening? _

_ was that the thing you told me while i was giving you head? sorry, i wasn't listening at that time. as you can remember i was clearly occupied by rather, large things that moment. _

_ brat. _

_ when are you coming back though? _

_ i'm on my way. you at your place? _

_ yes.  _

_ okay. _

_ but don't think i'm letting you off that easily. you didn't respond to my texts and calls the whole day. _

_ i was busy shosei. _

_ don't you have time for me? am i not in your priority list or something? _

_ i can't talk to you about this in here.  _

Shosei doesn't reply after that and Sukai shoves his phone in his pocket. He leans his head back and sighs rather tiredly. Shosei's acting like he's the most important thing in the world again (he kind of is, in Sukai's world though he'll never openly admit) and he just really can't deal with this. He's physically and mentally tired and wants nothing but to crawl under his covers and maybe never get up for the next few days. Being related to influential figures is hard, and oh what a life it is.

When he arrives at Shosei's place he's welcomed by a frowning Shosei, wearing only nothing but his boxers and an expensive white shirt. His hair is unkempt and it seems as if the latter did not do anything the whole afternoon except lounge around his flat. 

"You're here." Shosei says, no enthusiasm at all. 

"I told you I'm coming over." he shrugs as he sits down on the other side of the couch. 

"Didn't think you'd mean it though. I thought  _ you were busy.  _ No time for me." Shosei says in a sarcastic tone and Sukai inhales deeply. He has had enough of this game.

He leans forwards and pushes Shosei further into the couch until he's trapped underneath him. Shosei's breathing quickened and he has his grip on Sukai's sturdy arms.

"Let's set things straight here _. _ " he growls and Shosei's lips immediately quirk upwards as if what he said had amused him, and it did. 

"Oh that's rich, coming from you oh mighty 'straightest ruler to ever exist' on this planet--" he cuts Shosei off but pressing his body closer to him and he grits his teeth, like a predator pinning his prey. He can feel Shosei's breath hitching.

"Look at me in the eyes. You're such a spoiled brat. It's annoying me." he says sternly and Shosei gulps around his words.

"You have got to stop thinking that it's all about you. Not everything is all about you. I have my own duties I need to fulfill, and heck you have it too. I can't always be there for you and you need to suck it up." Shosei blinks at him twice after this and he can feel the other male's grip on his hands become tighter. The scene is so intensely arousing for Shosei that he needs to keep his grip stronger because that's the only thing that's helping him from grinding his hips over an angry Sukai.

"Anything else?" Shosei taunts him and he lets out a huff.

"I'm also really tired of your whining ass." 

"Said whining ass is thirsting for something else right now though, I don't know, maybe something to fill it up." the male underneath him says and rolls his hips up to grind on Sukai's thigh. Sukai can feel his insides churn in arousal, like it always does whenever Shosei is there teasing him. It's so wrong though, he's supposed to be mad at him, scolding him for being such a pathetic whining asshole but here he is, his body obviously betraying him.

"Fuck you Shosei." he growls through his gritted teeth but he knows it's lacking its usual bark and bite. Shosei seems to have noticed that too (Shosei notices everything, that shit) and chuckles, a smirk forming its way on his face. The winner of the battle has already been decided.

"Right now?" Shosei breathes in his ear before he launches himself on the latter's mouth, all hot and needy. He kisses him and explores his mouth like a hunter entering a cave. He lets his tongue in and runs it over Shosei's teeth before battling it out with the other male's tongue. Their tongues dance while their bodies are intertwined, Shosei's hands making its way to Sukai's nape. Sukai works his way under, removing and discarding Shosei's shirt and he earns a moan from the latter when he goes down on him, sucking on Shosei's nipple. Shosei tugs on his hair as he flicks his nipple with his tongue.

"Take me, on our bed." he says with a breathy voice and only a bigger man than Sukai could say no to that. 

He lifts him up from the couch and Shosei still has his hands on him. He's carrying him bridal style, and Shosei definitely seems to enjoy the treatment he's getting. He drops Shosei on the large bed and he pulls at the hem of his shirt--removing it swiftly, revealing the sculptured body underneath.

" _ Sukai. _ " Shosei  _ moans _ out his name while looking at him from the bed and Sukai can feel his cock jerk almost painfully in his pants. He lunges on the bed, trapping Shosei underneath him again and they kiss again, this time more passionately and intensely. He's handsy when it comes to Shosei, there just seems to be an abundance of smooth skin and parts that are just too irresistible to not touch. He's kissing Shosei's chest, leaving marks when he feels a hand cup his still clothed crotch, caressing his already hard dick.

"Can I?" Shosei asks him and he lets out an eager nod as an answer. Shosei smiles victoriously and unzips and removes his pants, freeing the overly excited cock. Shosei, with all the athleticism in the world that can offer him, swiftly changes their position and has him lying on the bed, and the other almost on top of him. Sukai doesn't need to guide him anymore, they've done this countless of times already. He feels Shosei's hands on his hips and before he can even say anything the latter is taking all of him in, cheeks hollowing at the huge length. Sukai groans and moans as Shosei works with his skillful tongue, sucking him to probably eternal hardness. Shosei keeps on sucking, playing with his tongue and he can almost feel it, all the built up tension rising. So he pulls Shosei on his hair.

"Stop. You're going to make me cum and I won't be able to fuck you." he says as he stares at Shosei's glassy eyes and glistening lips, probably from his own saliva and his pre cum.

"I don't want that." Shosei's face scrunches in distaste at the thought and Sukai finds it really hot. 

"I know you don't. Go get the lube." he orders and Shosei moves, scoots over to the bedside table and takes out lube from one of the drawers.

"No condom?" he asks him when the other pass him the bottle.

"Fill me up,  _ baby." _ Shosei says and he thinks he's lost all his reasoning in the world.

He squirts some of the contents of the bottle on his fingers. Shosei already made himself comfortable on the space, sprawled out and already butt naked. Shosei's plump ass is pointing in his direction, begging to be fucked. He gets harder and more aroused than ever. He hovers over the other and doesn't even bother, already sliding two fingers in. Shosei's still quite loose, no surprise since they fucked last night. He enters a third finger and Shosei is already writhing.

"I need you." Shosei half begs at him as he plays with him with his finger, Shosei eagerly rocking back and forth at his hand.

"Always so eager, my Shosei." he chuckles deep and gets on position. He pushes his way in Shosei's hole, and the heat that suddenly surrounds him makes his eyes almost roll back. He pushes all the way in until he's fully sheathed and he lets him adjust to his length. Shosei lets out a little cute noise later, signalling him to move. He starts in a moderate pace, showing dominance and desire for his partner. He can hear Shosei whimper incomprehensible sentences while rolling his hips back, meeting with his thrusts. He can feel Shosei slap his skin against him and it's so erotic, so arousing, and so obscene. He grunts everytime he pounds into him.

"There! Faster!" he hears Shosei scream out when he hits a particular spot and he didn't need another word for it. He slams his rock hard cock in that spot and Shosei chants his name along with a dozen more colorful profanities. His thrusts are hard, precise and strong. They fuck with such intensity and power that can put an earthquake to shame. The room is quiet except for Shosei's moans and Sukai's grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It didn't take long before both of them are nearing their climax, Shosei practically begging and clawing his sheets as Sukai mercilessly pounds on him. Their movements become more erratic and needy. Sukai wraps his hands on Shosei's dripping cock and gives it the much needed attention. Shosei comes first shaking, and Sukai can feel the other's hole squeeze on his cock and he then releases his load, filling Shosei up to the brim until he can't take it. Shosei rocks his body back and forth from the aftershock. Sukai pulls out later and they both lie on the bed, panting in exhaustion and the adrenaline.

"Do you get it?" he asks Shosei who is lazily playing with his hair.

"Get what?" Shosei asks dumbly, tilting his head. 

"Stop being such a spoiled brat."

"If amazing sex like this is what I get for making you mad because I'm acting like a spoiled brat then expect me to never change." Shosei replies, smirking and cheeky. Sukai hits him lightly in the head before kissing his forehead.

"Brat."


End file.
